


Rosso

by fenicedisabbia



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenicedisabbia/pseuds/fenicedisabbia
Summary: un agrodolce pensiero di Merlin durante l'attesa del ritorno di Arthur...





	Rosso

Rosso

Rosso, colore del vitale fuoco,  
Delle fragole mature e delle corse sfrenate…  
Poi incontrai te. E tutto cambiò, il rosso divenne il colore del mio… del nostro destino.  
Colore dei Pendragon,  
colore dei re, ma anche il colore di Arthur,  
la tua camicia preferita .  
Delle battaglie, dei nostri insulti, le risate e la complicità.

Il rosso era il mio colore preferito, sai?

Perché era il colore degli anni passati al tuo fianco, i migliori anni della mia vita.

Poi tu sei morto ,  
e ancora ricordo il suono del tuo ultimo respiro, il tuo corpo senza vita tra le mie braccia.  
Da allora il rosso è diventato una maledizione.  
Il rosso del sangue, della morte ,  
di questa mia eternità solitaria, della dolorosa voragine che ho ormai al posto del cuore.  
Rosso colore di un’attesa senza fine, di una felicità lontana,  
un lungo malinconico straziante tramonto.  
Che io ancora testardamente spero, si possa trasformare in una luminosa gloriosa alba.


End file.
